Attraction
by skylanger-the-angel-vampire
Summary: Voila une histoire que j'ai inventé. Je ne sais pas ce qui va s'y passer moi même donc difficil de faire un résumé j'espère juste que l'histoire vous plaira et que vous aimerez mon style d'écriture review !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous !

Alors je m'appelle Skylanger et je vais vous présenter une fanfiction sur la série Twilight de ma création.

Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas …

Toute la journée le soleil avait été présent, avant elle aurait été heureuse de ce temps radieux. Mais, depuis qu'elle connaissait les Cullen, elle détestait le soleil. Isabella Swan ouvrit la porte de sa maison et y rentra. L'intérieur était frais et cette fraîcheur lui fit du bien. Elle commença à faire ses devoirs toute en attendant avec impatience le moment où elle allait se coucher car il l'attendrait, assis sur son lit, avec son magnifique sourire. Une fois cette corvée finie, » elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Charlie avait sévèrement puni Bella pour l'histoire de la moto. En effet, elle avait le droit de sortir en dehors de la maison juste pour assister à ses cours et pour aller au travail qu'elle tenait toujours dans le magasin des parents de Mike. Charlie rentra enfin et ils dînèrent ensemble sans un mot. Le repas finit, il alla s'installer devant la télévision pour regarder un de ses matches de baseball, quand à elle, elle se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain pour se laver rapidement et se mettre en « pyjama » même si cela ressemblait plus à une tenue décontractée. Puis, elle monta dans sa chambre escaladant les marches trois par trois pour enfin arriver devant sa porte. Elle reprit sa respiration et entra le sourire aux lèvres. Il était là, près de la fenêtre, lui présentant son dos. Il se retourna doucement avec toute l'élégance qui lui était désignée et lui fit un sourire, un sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle. Il ouvrit doucement le bras sans un mot voyant Bella s'avançer vers lui. Elle se logea dans ses bras pour sentir son odeur qui l'avait déjà tant manqué.

« Bonsoir, dit-il de sa magnifique voix de ténor qui fit frémir Bella.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner à regret de son torse.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire de coin.

- Toujours très bien quand tu es près de moi, dit-elle avec un regard envoûtant. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et l'observa quelques instants. Alors cette journée ? finit-elle par demander.

Edward redoutait quelque peu cette question. Carlisle l'avait mit au courant d'un voyage d'une semaine dans lequel il devait être présent.

- Euh.. Bella ?

Edward d'assit à cotés d'elle suivi par deux yeux marron

- Je vais devoir m'absenter une semaine

Bella eut un léger hoquet de surprise et le regarda plus attentivement, il ne riait pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'avais promis de …

Edward la coupa aussitôt.

- Je ne te quitterais jamais Bella, je dois te laisser juste une semaine, je suis obligé…

- Mais pourquoi !

- Les Volturis font une sorte de… réunion…La dernière en date fût quand les loup-garou étaient apparut. C'est une réunion importante Bella ça veut dire que quelque chose d'important sérieux c'est produit. Et tous les sang-froid doivent être réunis.

- Tous ? répéta-t-elle surprise.

- Oui tous, si cela ne tenait qu'a moi je n'irais pas. Mais, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire cette affront à Carliste ou encore aux Volturi, tu comprends ?

Bella lui fit un doux sourire.

- Vas-y, ne t'inquiètes pas, après tout, une semaine de séparation ce n'est rien face à l'éternité que je passerai avec toi.

Edward grogna doucement, il n'appréciait pas ce genre d'humour, surtout quand elle lui parlait de sa transformation.

-Restes-tu quand même avec moi cette nuit ?

- Bien sur, mais je ne serais plus là à ton réveil, l'avion décolle à 6h. Enfin je reste si tu veux de moi bien entendu, dit il avec un petit sourire.

- Ne soit pas idiot, dit-elle en allant se loger dans ses bras – s'imprégnant de son odeure le plus possible, Tu sais très bien que je te veux pour l'éternité, je sais déjà que la semaine qui s'annonce va être dure.

- Promets-moi de ne pas être trop téméraire, j'aimerais te retrouver en un seul morceau, dit-il en se souvenant de l'année précédante.

- J'éviterais, je vais devoir annuler mon activité favorite ; celle du saut d'une falaise, dit elle amusée par elle même à cause du don qu'elle avait pour se mettre des ennuies jusqu'au coup.

- Bonne nuit Bella, dit il tendrement en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Bonne nuit Edward…

Puis berçée par les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait, elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, trop rapidement selon elle car ils allaient être séparés une semaine durant et elle voulait rester avec lui le plus tard possible. Mais les besoins humains sont plus fort. Encore une bonne raison de devenir vampire s'amusa t elle.

Le lendemain, elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux car elle savait que quelque soit le temps à Forks aujourd'hui, elle ne le verrait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella finit par se lever et se dirigea encore endormie dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche chaude et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull en collure V bleu clair. Puis, elle descendit pour aller déjeuner. Il y vit Charlie qui lavait son assiette.

« - Bonjour, dit elle automatiquement.

- Bonjour. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup et Charlie quitta la maison pour aller travailler bientôt suivit par Bella. Elle monta dans sa voiture, puis démarra doucement mais sûrement, elle fût juste à l'heure pour son cours comme prévu. La journée passa lentement pour la jeune fille et quand elle fût terminée, Bella rentra directement chez elle ce que la punition de Charlie l'obligeait de faire tout les jours depuis maintenant quelques mois Quand elle fût terminée, Bella rentra directement chez elle car c'est ce que la punition qu'imposée par son père chaque jour. Une fois chez elle est alla s'asseoir sur le divan du salon. Assise, elle soupira, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire. Elle avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs pour le lendemain et le surlendemain. Soudain, elle eût une idée. Les sorties étaient peut être interdite mais les visites non. Elle composa alors le numéro qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Le téléphone sonna et quelqu'un décrocha.

« - Allô ?

- Oui, bonjour, c'est Bella ! Est-ce-que je peux parler a Jacob s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Oui une minute.

Bella attendit une petite minute et l'eus enfin à l'autre bout du fil.

- Salut Jacob, comment vas- tu !

- Bien et toi ? Edward n'est pas là ? continua-t-il sur la défensive.

- Non il est partit, et justement je me demandais si demain après-midi tu voulais passer ? Charlie ma punie de sortie mais pas de visite et comme ça fais longtemps qu'on ne sait vu… !

- je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

- A bon …pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu vexée par la réponse négative de son meilleur ami.

- Et bien, je pars pendant une semaine demain.

- Un voyage scolaire.

- Non un voyage de…du clan, c'est une sorte de réunion…

- Oh je vois.. . Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec leur réunion de clan.

- Désolé. Dit il apparemment réellement déçu.

- Oh ce n'est rien…dit elle simplement. A une prochaine fois…

- Au revoir Bella.

- Au revoir Jake. »

Sur ceux elle raccrocha et se dirigea de nouveau vers le salon où elle s'assit une nouvelle fois. Elle ferma les yeux et tapota nerveusement le cousin du divan avec sa main. Si elle ne savait pas quoi faire le soir alors que le lendemain elle avait cours, qu'allait-il en être le week-end? Elle prit, agacée, la télécommande de la télévision et zappa jusqu'à trouver quelque chose, ce qui ne se produisit pas. Elle changeait de chaîne constamment, mais rien ne l'attirait, tout lui paressait ennuyeux et fade. Quand elle tomba sur la série « Buffy contre les vampires » elle éteignit immédiatement la télévision pestant contre le coup du sort. Elle regarda l'horloge et décida de se mettre à la cuisine. Il était encore tôt mais comme ça elle pourrait prendre son temps pour couper les légumes sans risquer de se blesser comme elle avait la mauvaise habitude de le faire.

Quand Charlie rentra enfin de son travail, le repas était prêt et la mise, il ne restait plus qu'a servir.

« Bonsoir Bella, dit il allant s'asseoir à la table pour être servi.

- Bonsoir papa.

Bella s'approcha de la table avec dans les mains un plat brûlant. En se servant, elle réussit à se brûler, elle laissa échapper un juron et s'assit en face de son père qui la regardait attentivement.

- Bon appétit, finit-elle par dire.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Charlie commença alors à manger, la nourriture était délicieuse.

- Il y a un match ce soir ? demanda-t-elle contente de ne plus être seul, bien que discuter avec Charlie été comme ne pas parler par moment.

- Oui, d'ailleurs il va bientôt commençait, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Pourquoi ?

- Oh juste pour savoir…

Une fois le repas finit, son père alla directement dans le salon pour voir le match. Bella commença à débarrasser table. Elle ne s'endormait jamais avant 22H22. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse mais c'était ainsi et pas autrement. Elle regarda sa montre, encore une heure avant de pouvoir s'endormir. Elle décida donc de prendre tout son temps pour faire la vaisselle. Une fois fini, elle alla se mettre dans un réel pyjama Edward ne venant pas cette nuit. Elle monta doucement les escaliers criant un rapide « bonne nuit » à son père avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Le réveil indiquait 22H03. Elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et resta là, fixant un point invisible. Quand elle sortit de ses rêveries elle eût soudain envie de musique. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle qu'il lui avait dédiée. Elle s'avança vers sa radio baissa le volume et mit en route la lecture du CD. La douce mélodie commença. Elle prit un album qui se situait sur son bureau, et se glissa sous les couvertures froides de son lit. Elle appuya sur le bouton « repeat » et s'adossa au mur l'album sur ses genoux, les yeux clos. Elle repensait au jour où il lui avait fais écouter cette mélodie pour la première fois. Elle revivait cette instant, voyant ces doigts virevolter rapidement sur le clavier. Elle rouvrit les yeux et commença à regardait les photos se trouvant dans livre le sourire aux lèvres. Le sommeil venait doucement l'enlever, il était 22h22 elle s'endormit le visage souriant si tu tient à remettre le sourire. La musique d'Edward la berçant amoureusement. Dans son sommeil, une phrase fut prononcée, une phrase simple mais qui voulait dire tellement. Une phrase que son père entendit en passant devant sa porte pour aller se coucher lui aussi. C'est alors qu'il comprit que quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il tente, ils ne se sépareraient jamais.

« Je t'aime Edward, prononça-t-elle doucement et amoureusement. »


End file.
